I Won't Say No
by PerfectMirror14
Summary: Logan Mitchell wasn't used to taking risks. He just wanted to explore his curiosity. Then enters Kendall, a mysterious boy who tears down Logan's walls to rubble. But that just might be what Logan needs. Kogan AU. Rated M for language and smut.


**Don't let my witty summary fool you. This is just smut (Stripper!Kendall/Virgin!Logan) with fluff at the end. It's really dumb, but it's practice.**

**Also, I am really sorry for disappearing. I just didn't have a lot of motivation. I still love writing and all of you! Thank you! But, I am on Tumblr a lot. So if you really miss me, the link is on my profile!**

**Also please note that I am a straight virgin female. All of this was fabricated from my own twisted head, other fanfiction, and Queer As Folk. Teehee, I made a really bad QAF reference. Pretty sure no one will get it. If you haven't watched the US QAF, you are missing out! It's like 5 seasons of fanfiction!**

**I also made a dumb Star Trek Into Darkness reference because I watched the movie again this weekend!**

**I was actually hesitant about posting this after not writing for so long, but my beta has assumed me that I still have that magic touch. Thank you, **_LaurenBlack13_**, for letting me disturb you! Also, thank you **_gleechild_** for your lovely talks on Twitter.  
**

**And sorry if the ending seems… Well, you'll see. But this is a oneshot. No more chapters. No sequel. This story is complete.**

**I'm going to go hide under a rock now. Hope you enjoy!**

….

Logan Mitchell felt out of place.

He took a deep breath as he looked around. Where he sat, he could see everything that happened around him. He was seated at a small round table, facing into the dance floor and bar. Behind him was some sort of raised platform, with doors on each side that ran to other parts of the building. A beam ran vertically from the center of the platform to the ceiling. As he took this in, he questioned why he had even come here. This was a stupid idea.

Neon lights swirled around, the rays extending across the open room through the fog. Loud beats shook the floor and controlled the pulsing movements of the sweaty bodies on the dance floor. The air was heavy and thick, choking the new victim.

What am I doing here? Logan asked himself for at least the tenth time since stepping foot into this building. He only had one thing in common with the other patrons, and had just come to terms with that. In fact, coming to a club for the first time was a spur of the moment idea for the genius; those were few and far between. Deciding to finally take a risk and confirm his sexuality, he searched for a gay club in his area. Living in LA, these were not rare things. The most popular hit was a place called Nippur, which was not too far from campus.

Sighing, he leaned against the platform. He decided that he would finish his drink – another first for him – then leave.

Against his better judgment, he had let the bartender choose his drink. He had no knowledge of the variety of liquor. But, Logan had hoped that the bartender wouldn't completely screw him over.

Looking around again, he took in the metal cages that held the gleaming bodies of attractive men. He quickly looked back at the dance floor, feeling uncomfortable. Yeah, he was still getting used to the idea of wanting that. He quickly finished the glass, swallowing the shaky feelings.

He was about to get up and leave when he saw a figure coming towards him. As the male got closer, Logan realized that it was a worker dressed in a tight revealing outfit.

"I was told to bring this to you," the built brunette purred coolly. He held out a glass with liquid that resembled what Logan had just consumed. "I heard it was your first time at Nippur."

Logan's brain said no, but his tongue screamed yes, so the louder one won. Almost greedily, he grabbed the glass from the male and gulped it down.

"Whoa there," the brunette chuckled. "Don't hurt yourself."

"Thanks," was all Logan replied. "What was your name again?"

"I never told you," the worker said, "but it's James. You should stick around for the show."

Logan was about to say that he was going home after one drink, but James had disappeared, leaving behind another full glass on the table. Shrugging, Logan took the glass and drank the liquid. It was only one drink, right?

His logic was slipping, so he continued to sit there, watching everything around him. Lights started blurring together, creating beautiful colors. The music pounded his head, but it strangely felt good.

Logan didn't know how long he sat there before everything changed. The lights shifted, lighting up the platform. The beat changed, growing impossibly louder. The crowd gathered around the platform, cheering, and whistling loudly.

Oh, Logan thought dumbly. That's what James meant by a show. He was leaning against a stage.

He shifted his body just in time to see someone appear in the bright light. He tried telling his mind that he should just go home, but every fiber of his being wanted to see what would happen.

And damn. Logan couldn't think straight, but the person on stage was the most gorgeous guy he had ever seen. The tall blond was sheathed in a tight tank top and very short shorts. How could he even move, constricted like that?

"How's everyone doing tonight?" the blond asked, coming closer to the edge of the stage.

Apparently he could move – even though the movements stretched the cloth even farther, leaving nothing to the imagination. And his voice was smooth, not what Logan expected. Then again, he could only compare it to a couple of really bad pornos he had seen.

The crowd whistled, green confetti already being thrown at him. He must be a popular routine, Logan thought wryly. He continued to watch.

"Well, I'm ready to get this started!" he yelled, the music changing once again.

Suddenly, the blond was the only person in the room. Or it least it felt that way to Logan. The way the blond swayed to the music was mesmerizing. He would move just right, bending and turning to show off every asset.

If Logan didn't know he was gay before this moment, he sure did now. The tightness in his pants told him that much.

Smiling, the blond stopped dancing to stand up straight. He swiftly pulled his tank top off, revealing a lean – but defined – body. This earned high praises; a cheer even escaped from Logan's mouth.

Smile growing – clearly enjoying himself – the blond started waving his shirt around like a lasso. He slowly walked across the edge of the stage, teasing people along the way. One person even pulled the blond down to tuck bills into the tight shorts. This earned the man a wink.

When the blond continued down, Logan realized that he was against the stage. Did that mean that the blond would interact with him? Logan was unsure if he wanted that.

Sure enough, he was the blond's next victim.

Logan's breath hitched as the fabric gently wrapped around his neck. He dared to look up and saw bright green orbs staring back at him.

"Hey, cutie," the blond whispered, reaching his hand out to caress Logan's cheek. This sent shivers down the spine.

Too quickly, the blond released him and moved farther down the stage edge. After he teased the last guy, the dancer moved back to the center of attention.

Logan's mind was racing. That was his first sexual interaction with a male. And it was barely sexual. But it felt _so_ good. He suddenly craved more.

The blond answered the want. Smiling, he reached out and grabbed the metal pole. He swung around once, relishing the crowd's reaction.

"Fuck," Logan breathed out as the blond then started rubbing his front against the rod. After a few thrusts, he turned around and did the same with his backside. Then he started shaking his hips, making that little ass bounce. Twerking? At least Logan thought that that was called. And it was turning him on _way_ more than that white chick on TV.

After circling a few more times, the music changed again. The blond bowed, smile wide when he came back up. "You have been such a great audience!"

Cheers erupted, more bills flying towards him. The blond collected them – playing with a few – and walked off the stage, disappearing behind the left door.

Most of the crowd merged back to the dance floor, but Logan was too mesmerized to move. He now knew that he was 100% gay. That was his goal coming here tonight, to confirm his suspicions. But now he couldn't get that blond out of his head. He wanted to see him again. Everything about him was mysterious, coy, stunning…

Logan was going to continue standing there, fantasizing about the blond, but James reappeared by his side.

"So you clearly enjoyed the show," James stated, smirking at him.

"Yeah," the brunet responded, unsure of his vocabulary at the moment.

"Well, you're in luck," James smiled. "Kendall wants to see you."

_Kendall_. The name sounded so sweet and intoxicating. "Kendall," Logan whispered, the word rolling of his tongue like champagne.

"You are invited to his private room." James held out a key. "Do you accept?"

Private room? What did that mean? "Yes," Logan answered without giving it any more question.

James handed him the key. "Go through the left door by the stage. Travel down the hallway until you reach room 11. Kendall will be waiting for you."

Before Logan could say anything else, James walked away.

Private room, Logan thought again. He'd seen enough movies to know what this could mean. He should be nervous, scared… But the cloud of drugs still flogged his mind.

Kendall. Logan wanted to see Kendall.

The brunet set out on the path James gave him. The stage door didn't have a key slot, so he just walked through. The hallway was dimly lit, with provocative photos hanging on the walls. Noises rang out from other rooms, loud enough to reawaken Logan, but not enough to disturb him. He reached the end of the hallway, the last door embellished with an 11 on it.

Logic and reason broke through the clouds again. Logan reminded himself what he was probably getting into. Whatever happened in the room would mean nothing. Kendall was a stripper. Did he really want to give away his virginity to a stripper? That sounded so… _dirty_. But Logan was absolutely sick of his sheltered life. He wanted to love. He wanted to _live_.

Taking a deep breath, he took the key and opened the door. His hands were shaking.

The first thing that caught Logan's eyes was the giant bed taking up most of the space. Then his eyes caught the blond lying on the bed, legs stretched out in front of him. He was still shirtless.

"Hey, cutie," Kendall cooed, sitting up. "You taking my offer?"

Logan nodded awkwardly, not sure what to do with himself.

"Oh, you can come in," Kendall smiled, waving his hand. "Set the key in that holder."

Logan noted the shelf on the wall and set the key on it. Then he shut the door.

"What's your name, cutie?" Kendall questioned, turning Logan's attention back to the blond.

"Logan," the brunet answered with a shaky voice.

"Well, Logan," Kendall said, "I have a few rules. Think you can handle them?"

Logan just nodded again.

"First," the blond started, holding out a finger, "I charge $100 per hour." Another finger. "No mouth kissing. We can do anything else you want to, and I do mean _anything_ else." Third finger. "We must use protection. You may pick anything from the play table to use, but you have to pick out a condom and lube."

Kendall lowered his hand. "You good with that, Logan?"

The way Kendall said his name sent shivers down his spine. Mentally shaking away the fog, he thought of Kendall's rules. The kissing one was weird, but everything else sounded reasonable. "Yes."

A blond eyebrow raised, the smile turned into a smirk. "Set your payment on the table when you pick out your toys."

Logan felt Kendall's eyes on his back as he walked over to the table against the wall. The table had a glass bowl filled with condoms. Bottles of lubrication circled the bowl. The _toys_ Kendall referred to were sprawled across the wood. Logan noted handcuffs, dildos, vibrators… But there were some things that he had no clue what they did. That didn't bother him, though, because he didn't plan on using any of those. They creeped him out.

He reached for a regular condom, nothing flavored or scented. He used the same specifications for the lubrication. After setting two $50 bills on the table, he turned around to face Kendall.

"You chose some pretty safe options," the blond noted, getting off the bed.

Logan tensed up. He didn't want to tell Kendall he was a virgin. He would probably laugh at him – maybe even just send him away. Logan was nervous beyond measure, but he wasn't going to let Kendall know the whole truth.

"I've never done anything with a guy before," Logan said, voice more steady.

"Oh," Kendall sing-songed, taking the items away from Logan and setting them on the stand next to the bed. "Then it is my duty to make sure your first gay experience be as _pleasurable_ as possible."

Although Kendall's words excited him, Logan was still tense as Kendall closed the distance between them.

The blond reached out and caressed his cheek like he had done earlier. The touch was sweet, but his voice was husky. "Shall we begin?"

Logan was going to dumbly answer, but his breath hitched. Kendall removed his hand, but replaced the touch with peppered kisses along his neck.

The brunet let out a soft moan, which caused him to flush. He didn't think he was going to break that easily, but Kendall's touch tingled his whole body.

"This is going to be fun," Kendall whispered, Logan feeling the smirk against his skin. Then he jerked slightly when he felt teeth. Biting? Really? But then _ohh_ did that feel good. He let out another moan, unable to control himself.

"That's it, Logan," the blond whispered, bringing one hand to Logan's chest. "Let it out."

Logan jumped again when his nipple was touched, but he just relished it. Kendall's words were hypnotizing.

After making a second mark, Kendall stepped back. "I think you're ready for more." He then reached for the bottom of Logan's shirt. "You ready for more?"

Logan simply closed his eyes and raised his arms, helping Kendall take the shirt off. He didn't want to see Kendall's reaction to his body. Sure, he was skinny – but he was nothing compared to Kendall.

More kisses were placed, this time trailing down his stomach. More touches, more shivers, more moans. It was Kendall's soft words that surprised him now.

"So sexy, Logan," Kendall whispered out, almost too soft for Logan to hear. Maybe he wasn't meant to hear.

But Logan's thoughts ceased when Kendall began to massage the bulge in is pants. And _damn_ did the contact feel good.

He continued to keep his eyes closed as the blond undid his pants. Again, he wasn't that impressive as far as males were made.

"God, Logan," Kendall breathed out, causing Logan to shudder.

Another moan escaped Logan's mouth when his length was suddenly encased in a warm wetness.

Kendall hummed back, sending another wave of pleasure through Logan.

As Kendall began to bob back and forth, Logan ran his fingers through the blond hair. The strands were so soft. Deciding to take a risk, he pulled slightly.

This caused a moan from the blond. And that noise was music. It also challenged him to suck harder.

"Oh, Kendall," Logan breathed as he opened his eyes. The sight almost made him come right there. Green eyes were staring back at him, wide and full of lust.

This brought Logan closer to his edge – the edge that Logan wasn't ready to cross yet. He let go of the blond locks.

Kendall noticed this and pulled off the slick cock. "Yes?"

Suddenly Logan was shy again. "Can I… you know…?"

The blond realized what Logan meant and stood back up. He pulled off the shorts, revealing a very impressive length.

And while the sight made Logan's mouth water, he let out a little laugh. "What, no underwear?"

Kendall's face slightly changed, as if breaking character. "Uh, management doesn't allow it."

This brought Logan to reality – Kendall was a prostitute.

Kendall's face shifted again as he pumped his own cock. "Come here, Logan," he purred.

Shaking his thoughts away, Logan obeyed, kneeling. Even though he was sheltered, he had seen a few pornos. He just hoped that he pleasured Kendall.

Hesitant, Logan reached out for Kendall's dick. It was warm and thick in his hand.

"Good boy, Logan," Kendall encouraged as the tip entered the warm darkness.

Logan continued to slide up the shaft, getting closer and closer to Kendall's hips. Surprisingly, Logan didn't gag. That would have been embarrassing.

The brunet started to slide back and forth, going faster as each moan encouraged him. He wanted to continue forever, the taste of Kendall bursting on his tongue, sending waves through his body.

But Kendall stopped him, saying "Care to join me on the bed?"

This was it, Logan thought. There was no going back now.

Kendall walked over to the stand that held Logan's choices. Smirking, he held them out to Logan.

Logan shook his head, moving Kendall's hands back. He was losing his virginity the right way.

Confusion suddenly displayed on Kendall's face. "What?"

"I want you to do it," Logan replied.

"Are you sure?" Kendall faltered.

"I want you to _fuck_ me," the brunet stated, climbing onto the bed.

Not needing anymore reassurance, Kendall joined him. He grabbed Logan's ass, squeezing it gently.

Logan arched his back, surprised by the sudden change in character again. He turned his head to see the blond behind him, pure lust in his eyes.

"Knees and elbows, Logan," Kendall commanded, opening the bottle of lube.

Moaning, Logan did as he was told. Not being about to see just added to the feelings.

Kendall coated his fingers and set the bottle down. Slowly, he entered the brunet's tight opening. He received a soft _"Ohh"_ so he added a second finger. Scissoring them, he kept a steady pace.

But when Kendall added his third finger, Logan left out a hiss. Kendall expected this, as Logan's hole was tight and fresh.

"Shh, Logan," Kendall whispered, rubbing his back gently with his free hand. "You'll feel nothing but pleasure soon."

After a moment, Kendall pulled his fingers out. Quickly, he slipped the condom on. He grabbed the lube again, this time coating his cock.

"You ready, Logie?" the blond asked, using a nickname to help calm him down.

It also caused a moan. "Please."

"Please what, Logie?" Kendall questioned.

"Please… _please_ fuck me," Logan breathed out.

And with that, Kendall entered Logan's tight hole. He went slowly, but he didn't stop until his balls were touching the perk cheeks.

Logan let out a soft cry, then quickly whispered, "I'm okay."

"Just nod when you're ready, Logie," Kendall whispered back. "Take as much time as you need." He started humming and returned to rubbing circles.

After a moment, Logan nodded.

Pulling slowly out to the tip, Kendall moaned. Logan was so tight against him. "Feel so good, Logie."

As he pulled back in, Logan let out a noise, a mix of discomfort and pleasure.

Kendall slowly picked up speed, enjoying the transition of sounds, changing to complete moans.

"Moan for me, Logan," Kendall whispered as he continued to thrust.

"_Ahh_, Kendall," the brunet cried out, arching his back.

Kendall continued for a few more minutes, then stopped and pulled out.

"Kendall, wha-"

"Turn around and face me," the blond whispered. "Then I'll continue."

Logan spun around, lying on his back. He spread his legs wide, stating, "Don't you dare stop again."

"Just trust me," Kendall laughed, thrusting back in.

And dammit, the blond was right. The new angle caused a whole new pleasure, each thrust hitting a sweet spot. And he could see Kendall's face, see the pleasure that he gave him.

"Kendall…" Logan moaned with every hit. "Oh Kendall…"

The blond kept the fast pace, the edge getting closer and closer. He reached in between them and started pumping Logan's cock.

"God, Ken, don't stop!" Logan cried out. "_Don't stop_…"

"Are you close?" Kendall whispered.

The brunet nodded, words failing him.

"Then come for me," Kendall cooed. "Come for me, Logie."

And within three thrusts, Logan's cock released the white seed, a _"Kendall~"_ spilling out with it.

Seeing Logan letting go – and feeling the tight cheeks squeeze around him – set Kendall off. He came into the condom, moaning loudly. His hand slipped, his body falling close to Logan.

Logan, eye's closed from the orgasm, opened them slightly, surprised to see the blond so close. He looked so beautiful… His eyes were still wide, hair slick against his forehead. His face had changed again, revealing that the blond was deeply thinking.

Logan so desperately wanted to kiss him. He knew he couldn't.

Kendall suddenly pulled out and got off the bed, looking away from Logan. Sliding the filled condom off, he threw it in the trash. He then opened the stand drawer and retrieved a wet wipe. Silently, he handed it to the brunet.

Logan took the wipe and used it quickly, feeling the atmosphere in the room change. His mind was racing. Why was Kendall suddenly so reserved?

Sighing, Logan got off the bed and swiftly sheathed his body in his clothes. When he turned back towards the blond, he saw Kendall back on the bed, checking his phone. What the fuck?

"Kendall?"

The blond didn't look up from the phone.

With that, Logan promptly left the room.

…

Logan woke in his dorm with a massive headache. His whole body was sore.

That's when the memories came flooding in. The lights, the fog, the pleasure… Kendall…

He didn't regret giving his virginity to the blond, not even now. He just needed answers. Sure, it started out as prostitute and client. But as the scene progressed, there was more than lust. Logan couldn't deny it. He almost _wanted_ to deny it. He could just move on with his life.

But now his world had changed.

That brief moment after the high… Kendall looked like he was going to kiss him. He wanted the blond to kiss him.

Rolling over, he saw that it was almost noon. Groaning, he sat up. He needed answers.

After a quick shower, he pulled his phone out. The web page with the Nippur info was still pulled up. Taking a deep breath, he tapped call.

The phone rang twice before a person picked up. "Hello?"

"James?" Logan asked, thankful to hear a familiar voice.

"Yes?"

"Hi, it's Logan, from last night," the brunet stated. "Is there any way I can get ahold of Kendall?"

"Kendall?" James repeated, slightly surprised. "Um, he's actually here right now. He's talking to the manager. He came in just a minute ago to quit."

"Quit?" Logan breathed.

"Yeah," James sighed. "Something happened last night, but he won't tell me about it."

Logan's mind raced. "James, don't let him leave. Tell him I need to speak to him. I'll be right there."

He ended the call before James could say anything else.

…

When Logan arrived at the club, Kendall was sitting at the only table with the chairs down. He wore a hoodie and sweatpants, both too big for his frame. His hair was hidden by a beanie.

Taking a deep breath, Logan made his way over to the table. "Kendall."

The blond looked up, face sullen. "Hey, Logan."

Sitting down, Logan sighed. "Kendall, we need to talk about last night."

"You're right," the blond agreed. "I'm sorry the way I treated you at the end. I should have been a better host."

"Dammit, Kendall," Logan shook his head, "I don't care about that. I want to know what happened before that."

"Oh," Kendall said, looking down. "I'm also sorry about that, too."

Frustrated, Logan leaned in. "I know I gave you money. I know it started out as a cheap fuck. But you can't deny that by the end it wasn't just a fuck. I wanted to kiss you so badly. You looked like you were going to kiss me. Why didn't you kiss me?"

Kendall looked back up, eyes wide. "You… you wanted to kiss me?"

"I know, it sounds bad," Logan said, still rambling. "I wanted to kiss the person I paid for sex – the person I paid to take away my virginity. But I did."

"Wait, what?" Kendall asked. "You said I was your first _guy_."

"You were my first everything," Logan clarified.

Kendall buried his face in his hands. "I am so sorry. I didn't know."

Logan didn't know how to make it clearer to Kendall. So, he leaned across the table and yanked the hands away. "I'm going to kiss you now. I have to know."

And with that, Logan joined his lips with Kendall's. The blond was stunned at first, but he quickly kissed back.

After a moment, Logan pulled back, smiling. He leaned back in his chair. "You felt that, too."

Kendall's eyes were wide again. "Logie, why?"

"We can't deny it, Kendall," was his answer.

"No, why are you okay with this?" Kendall clarified. "You _paid_ me. I took away your _virginity_. I have no right to take anything more from you."

Now Logan was confused. "You're not taking anything from me."

"I'm a _slut_, Logie," the blond cried out. "All I do is take, take, take."

"Not anymore," Logan reminded him. "James said you just quit."

"Yeah, that's because…" Kendall trailed off and looked down again.

Logan sighed. "Why don't you start from the beginning? Help me understand, Kendall."

And after a moment, Kendall did speak.

"I moved out here for college with my boyfriend, Jett. We both defied our parents by moving across country, so we had no support from them. We were on our own. And for a while that was fine. But we quickly started to get low on money, so I tried getting a job. I wanted Jett to try as well, but he had made some new friends that liked to party. He began to stay out all night and come back drunk. He started to get abusive. He beat me, he…"

Kendall paused, taking a breath.

"I left the dorm for good one night without telling him. Then I went to Nippur to party out my feelings. I started coming here to hide from Jett. That's when I met James. He took me in, and took care of Jett. Honestly, without James, I don't know where I would be right now."

Another pause.

"James saw me dancing and asked the manager to give me a job. I quickly went from bartender to dancer to… a prostitute. I used it as a distraction. I believed the words Jett screamed at me. I became the words he called me."

Sighing, he looked up. "I realized how much money I could make if I did what you saw last night _every night_. I'm a sophomore in college, and I have all my expenses paid for. I have about $10,000 saved in the bank."

Logan's eyes widened in surprise, but he didn't interrupt the blond.

"It was all a distraction," he repeated. "Every night, I would choose guys to come back to the private room. Some guy would use me. I would play the part, get fucked, get paid. It was really simple. But then I saw you last night."

A deep breath this time.

"I chose you like every other guy. But in over a year, you were the first to treat me like I wasn't trash. You didn't treat me like a cheap fuck. You didn't even _fuck_ me. You were the first guy _ever_ to want to bottom."

Kendall reached in his pants and set $100 on the table. "And through it all, I was confused. Why_ weren't_ you treating me like shit? Why were you being nice? Why did I want to break my biggest rule and kiss you?"

"Because I care about you," Logan stated, breaking the monologue. "I don't care about your past job status. I care about how I felt. I care about how you made me change." He rested his hand on Kendall's. "I care about you."

"I just…" Kendall sighed. "I'm not used to anyone caring. I mean, James cares, but."

Logan nodded, pulling his hand up to kiss Kendall's. "If you would take my offer, I would like to continue to care. You showed me things. Let me show you things."

"I'll try," Kendall whispered. "I want to try, Logie." He pulled his hand away to quickly wipe away a tear.

Logan took back the money and stood up. "Let's go get lunch. I want to hear more of your story. And I want to share mine."

The moment Kendall stood up, he was wrapped in a hug. Letting go, the blond sobbed into Logan's shoulder.

"I'm here, Kendall," Logan whispered. "I'm right here."

After a moment, the two separated, sharing a quick kiss.

They walked out of the club hand in hand, ready to leave the darkness of Nippur forever.

Logan never imagined that the last 24 hours would ever happen. But they did. And now everything had changed. Logan was ready to see the world for the first time. Kendall was ready to see it in a new light.

"Come on, Kendall," Logan smiled as they walked down the street. "Let's go discover the world."


End file.
